conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
2012 Invasion of Israel
The 2012 Invasion of Israel is an on-going conflict between the Hurian Federation and the Federal State of Israel. Following the collapse the Union of Everett, Israel was left without its primary ally and protector, and left to fend for itself. Seeking a chance to punish the imputent state for its crimes and blatant disregard for the Palestinian people, the Kiarabu population in Huria (the Arab and Muslim citizens), requested immediate action against Israel. Given that Israel has been one of Huria's greatest opponents since its formation in 1951, the government authorized an invasion of Israel. Because of the personal hatred toward Israel, the Hurian soldiers fighting there are primarily from the Barakat Army and Amra'a Legion within the Hurian Armed Forces. History Background The Hurian Federation had long been an enemy of the Israeli nation, for more reasons than those pertaining to their bitter relationship. Hurians voiced their anger at Israel's two-faced international policies, first with Israel's hunt for Nazi death camp guards laying on their deathbeds, second being Israel's attempts to play the "victim card", where they lied to the international community about their "hopeless position" in a sea of enemies. They maintained the best-equipped and technologically advanced military in the Middle East, and yet they were somehow "incapable" of defeating their neighbors; unlike the three other wars they crushed the combined might of the Arab world. Finally, Israel's attempts to Iran from harnessing nuclear energy was particularily disgusting to the Hurians. Israel told the world that if Iran got a bomb, they would destroy Israel with it. This was in stark contrast to the 100-300 nuclear warheads known to be in Israel's possession. The lies, deciet, and aweful misuse of international aid was enough to justify their obliteration. However, Huria could not strike, for Israel hid behind the Union of Everett, ever so sure that so long as Everett stood strong, Israel itself could bomb, maim, and kill tens of thousands of Palestinians at their leisure. The Arab and Muslim population in Huria demanded justice for their fallen brethen in the region, but the demand could not be met. So long as Everett's illegal fusion weapon array in space remained, no Hurian vessels could assault the Zionist state. The call for Israeli blood could not be sated. However, that was to change in due time, all the Hurians had to do was wait. On October 20th, Archbishop William Perry from the Kingdom of Texas with the aid of Cynthiana Knope and the Roman Catholic Church declared a state for the people of Jerusalem, Tel Aviv and Bethlehem and several lands between them. The Kingdom of Jerusalem has allowed any one inside the state, Jews, Arabs, Christians, anyone fleeing from the Hurian Federation. Critism Allegations of Death Camps The Hurian are believed to be using concentration camps within Israel to hold and recondition the Israel population captured in the fighting. However, while that is believed to have been confirmed (evidence is still lacking), the real concern is with the possible usage of death camps to wipe out the Israeli nation. While it wouldn't be to hard to believe, death camps having being heavily used by the Hurians during the 2008 invasion of Brazil, it is known that the Hurians reserved a special hatred for the Israel people and their long term attempts to prevent them from spreading their influence in the region. Now facing the sole possible superpower in the world, Israel was left at the mercy of the Hurians, and given their genocidial tendencies, many watchdog organizations fear that the Hurians may be planning something greater than the Holocaust. Human rights abuses It's no secret that the Hurians have a nortoriously poor history of human rights. From their genocide of their own people in the 1970s, to the wide-scale usage of virus bombs in the Amazon, the Hurians have left a trail of death throughout the greater half of their history. Many do not suspect much change in Israel. Thus, many groups such as Amnesty International have being trying to gain access to the warzones in Israel to see how the Hurians are treating their captives. However, the true concern lies with how the Palestinians are treating the Israelis. Having been abused by their Israeli government and military for the better half of a century, the Palestinians have been given full access to the nation, and the they have been actively aiding the Hurians in the war effort, serving as scouts and spies. This leads to the problem of what the Hurians are letting their Palestinians allies do. Furthermore, the surrounding countries desired their own levels of revenge for the wars they lost fighting with Israel. The level of violence against Israel's citizens is a factor that many groups are desiring the prevent if at all possible. But so long as Huria remains in the region, no one will be able to enter without being shot on sight if caught. Combatants Hurian Federation Huria's forces in Israel are heavily outnumbered and have little knowledge of the terrain. However, as a martial nation, the soldiers have been preparing for this kind of fighting their whole lives. They have more combat experience and training than their Israeli adversaries, and better weapons and equipment. Additionally, while reinforcements are not readily avalible, Huria is not far from the theater of combat, and reinforcements can be rushed across through Ethiopia, Sudan, and Egypt, to the troops in Israel. All three of the nations agreed to the passage of these soldiers; Ethiopia out of apprication of Huria's economical aid, and Sudan and Egypt out of thanks for Huria handling Israel for them and the Arab world. Hurian troops were able to capture the Suez Canal from Israel, allowing ships from Huria to enter the Mediterrannen Sea, and blockade the coast. With Israel choking from all sides, only what the nation is able to produce locally can be used to fight Huria, giving the Hurians a tactical edge over Israel logistically-speaking. Federal State of Israel Israel holds the numerical and tactical advantage, fighting on their home turf, and given Israel's size, all of the nation's military assets can be consentrated at any point in the region. Additionally, the size allows the majority of the troops to focus on a single area with reinforcements not far from their locations, or support within close proximity to the fighting. With all of their forces in the region as well, Israel outnumbers the Hurian invasion force 4 to 1, and with their backs to wall (for defeat means the destruction of Israel), they fight with the courage of fear; fear of the loss of their freedom, their families, and their identity. Without Everett's military and logistical support, and with enemies all around them happy to watch Huria march into their lands, Israel has no allies within range to support them. Category:Conflicts Category:Viva's Storage